


Morning Messes

by orphan_account



Series: The Mess Inside Us [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Notfic, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin likes to break Charlie down until he can see the mess inside him, but he also likes to put him back together again after.  Even when his boy is still a mess the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Messes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the notfic sequel to my fuckmachine fic I threw at my friends on twitter. Some parts are pretty fleshed out, others not so much, but I liked it enough to think it warranted posting. Considering the first installment is my most popular fic to date, I hope people will enjoy a continuation, even if it isn't the cleanest work I've ever posted.

When Merlin gets home, for a split second he thinks he might have pushed Charlie too far.  Even though he knows that's impossible-he was watching his boy the whole time.  But Charlie's quiet when he gets there; and Charlie's never quiet. Even at his most fucked-out and submissive he's loud. He's used to being the center of attention everywhere he goes, boisterous and confident with that knowledge, and he knows Merlin's bed is no different.  So the quiet concerns Merlin when he first enters the bedroom.  That is until he sees Charlie.  

 

Charlie is exactly how he Merlin has wanted him all night--completely and utterly wrecked.  And completely Merlin's.

 

Charlie turns his head towards Merlin as soon as he walks in.  He opens his mouth like he wants to speak, but the only thing that comes out is a little puff of air.

 

Before leaving for home, Merlin had shut the machine off and retracted the dildo from Charlie's body.  He'd given him the instruction to roll over into his belly and arrange himself comfortably, thinking of how sore his boy would be after holding his legs to his chest for so long.

 

Charlie had done so, and even though his muscles twitch like he wants to move, he stays put, perfect in his obedience and desire to please now that he’s been broken down to little more than need.

 

Merlin walks to the bed slowly, drinking in the sight of all that perfect skin over sculpted muscle flushed with exertion and slicked with sweat.  Charlie's hair sticks to his face in alluring patterns, his eyes are glassy and his pupils blown out so they’re nothing but inky-black pools of desperation.  His inner thighs are shining with lube, a wet, obscene mess that’s filthy in all the right ways.  All of this topped off by the captivating sight of his boy’s puffy, used hole still gaping a bit and twitching with the effects of overstimulation.  He’d look like an angel if he wasn’t so thoroughly ruined, debauched entirely from head to toe.  "God, you are so beautiful," Merlin breathed out.  

 

Charlie shivered at the compliment but that was his only reaction.  

 

"Perfect," Merlin whispered, raking a hand through Charlie's sweaty curls.  "My perfect boy."

 

Charlie pushed into the touch soundlessly.  

 

The quiet was new, usually he whined and mewled and keened loudly when he was in this state but everything else was the same.  Merlin recognized this deep descent into subspace as the place Charlie had asked to get to-the place Merlin loved to take him to.

 

Merlin stroked Charlie's hair a few more seconds, just enjoying how lovely it was to see Charlie this accepting of his affection.  His boy was so prickly. Never let Merlin take care of him outside the bedroom, barely let him when their sex didn't include a power exchange and Merlin had to push so goddamned hard to get him to do that even if there was.

  
  


Merlin kept up his petting until Charlie's eyes fluttered shut with a soft sigh.  Then he sat in the bed next to Charlie's shoulder.

 

His boy had been so exhausted and placid that it caught Merlin completely by surprise when Charlie lunged forward, burying his face in Merlin's lap and rubbing against the bulge of Merlin's erection.

 

Merlin couldn't suppress the groan at the attention to his long neglected cock, but he still managed to gently ease Charlie back out of his lap.

 

That finally broke Charlie's silence, a soft wail of pained denial tumbling from between his lips.  Merlin cupped his face between both hands, smoothing his thumbs over Charlie's sharp cheekbones. "Shh, it's okay love.  It's okay. I've got you.

 

"Pleasepleaseplease," Charlie begged like a mantra.  Merlin pressed a kiss to Charlie's forehead.  "There will be time for that later darling, right now I need to take care of you.  I was so hard on you tonight."

 

To Merlin's utter dismay, these words did not have the calming effect on Charlie he intended.  Instead, tears welled up in Charlie's eyes and he stared up at Merlin with such heartbreaking desperation it made Merlin's breath catch in his throat.

 

Tears flowing freely down his cheeks, Charlie whispered, "wasn't I good? I was trying so hard to be good.

 

To hell with not overtaxing Charlie's body, Merlin thought.  Nothing was going to reassure Charlie like being pressed up against his Dom as much as possible.  Merlin wasted no time in laying next to his boy and dragging him close, curling his body around the naked trembling one as much as possible.  He tucked Charlie's face against his chest and out a hand on his cheek to brush the tears from his skin.  "My sweet, sweet boy.  I could not imagine you being more perfect than you were tonight.  You were amazing.  So beautiful, so desperate, so giving.  You are always so much more than I want and so much more than I deserve."

 

Charlie's sniffled a little and stared up at him, hope a fragile, naked thing in his expression.  "Then why don't you want me?"

 

Merlin couldn't help the slightly baffled surprised laugh that knocked out of him.  He rocked his hips forward to grind the hard line of his cock against Charlie's hip.  "How on earth could I not want you? I spend my days doing little else but wanting you, but most especially when you are like this-so completely and irrevocably mine."

 

Charlie's hands moved in jerky, uncoordinated movements, his body too tired to manage his normal grace, and hooked his fingers in the waist of Merlin's trousers.  "But I want to take care of you. Make you feel good."

 

Merlin smiles and presses a kiss to the top of Charlie's head.  "And I will let you dear boy, but first I want to take care of you."

 

Charlie blinked up at Merlin in response to that and Merlin sighed.  He pressed a soft, completely chaste kiss to Charlie's lips.  "Will you let me?  Will you let me do that for you love?"

 

Charlie squeezed his eyes shut and let out a broken, shuddering breath.  "Yes," he whispered desperately, like he was afraid saying it out loud would assure it never happened, but he wanted it too badly to deny.

 

So Merlin makes Charlie sit up and drink some water, then he massages all his sore muscles and then rims him until he shakes and sobs his way through a powerful climax.  And then Merlin just rubs himself off on Charlie's stomach, using Charlie's cum to slick the way.

 

Then there's a bubble bath with Merlin bathing Charlie and lots of cuddling until Charlie is pretty much falling asleep in the tub.  Merlin takes him out of the bath and dries him off and puts him to bed holding him close all night.

 

Merlin wakes to an empty bed in the morning. He makes his way to the kitchen to find Charlie fumbling his way through attempting breakfast-very poorly, and Merlin asks him "what are you doing?"  

 

Charlie flings the spatula into the sink and yells "I don't know!"  And then promptly becomes horrified and falls to his knees and starts scrambling to pick up the little bits of egg he's thrown on the floor muttering "sorry, sorry.  I'm so sorry."

 

Merlin crosses the kitchen quickly and puts a finger under Charlie's chin to make him look up. "Are you still under?"

 

Charlie grimaces.  "Maybe? I don't-" he cuts himself off with an angry shake of his head.  He lets out a frustrated huff through his nose.  "I can think, but I woke up and I still felt like I needed to do *something*.  I don't know.

 

Merlin moves his hands to Charlie's shoulders and says "stand up for me love."  When Charlie does he wraps him in a tight hug until he feels all the tension in Charlie's body bleed out.  Then he pulls back just enough to make eye contact when he says "I will not ask you not to do this if you feel like you need it, but I need you to know I don't need this right now."  

 

Charlie breathes out slowly.  "Yeah, okay.  It was just making me more anxious anyway."  

Merlin breathes out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god, I thought I was actually going to have to eat that.  And none of it looks edible."  

 

Charlie laughs, most of the lingering doubt fading from his expression.  "I think the toast might be salvageable. And the coffee."

 

Merlin looks at the toast in question and deems it a lost cause.  "Just grab the coffee and come with me."  

 

Charlie flips the stove off and grabs the two steaming mugs he'd prepared and follows Merlin to the living room.

 

When they're both settled on the couch close enough to reach out and touch each other, but not cuddling, not for this, Merlin reaches out and curls a hand over Charlie's thigh.  "So can we talk about last night and how far down you went?

 

And then they talk and Charlie tells Merlin that once he got down nothing else mattered but making Merlin happy, and Merlin tells him how much he loves seeing him that way and Charlie tells Merlin how much it meant that he took such good care of him in that state and they figure out that's what this morning was about-Charlie feeling like he had to repay Merlin for that. And Merlin tells him that's not a debt, it's a gift freely given, and will never need to be repaid.

 

And Charlie asks why. 

 

And Merlin says, "because I love you desperately and I can't think of anything I want more than to take care of you always."  And Merlin's said it a few times, that he loves Charlie, but never like that.  

  
Charlie's never reciprocated before, but he does today. Ducking his head and whispering, “I love you too,” shyly.


End file.
